The invention relates to a method of retracting a tool from a workpiece during machining of a surface of said workpiece by a numerically controlled machining device and of returning the tool to the workpiece in which the tool follows a tool machining path in which each machining position on the tool path has an associated, calculated reference position, said method comprising the steps of
(a) interrupting the machining operation; PA0 (b) storing PA0 (c) determining a retraction position for the tool, said retraction position being situated remote from the workpiece; PA0 (d) moving the tool to the retraction position; PA0 (e) returning the tool to the workpiece along a return path. PA0 (a) interrupting the machining operation; PA0 (b) storing of PA0 (c) determining a retraction position for the tool, said retraction position being situated remote from the workpiece; PA0 (d) moving the tool to the retraction position, PA0 (e) returning the tool to the workpiece along a return path,
1. data which identify the progress reached in the interrupted machining program, and PA1 2. localization data of the reference position reached at the beginning of the interruption; PA1 1. data which identify the progress reached in the interrupted machining program; PA1 2. localization data of the reference position reached at the beginning of the interruption;